Whoops
by Alicecullen1997
Summary: This takes place just after Eclipse but just before Breaking Dawn starts. Rated T. Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes. Im rubbish at writing but this is my first story.
1. How It All Started

Esme and Carlisle were sat on their couch completely dissolved in eachothers eyes. They were taken out of this fantasy by the thumping upstairs. They then both looked at each other "Emmett and Rosalie" they sighed. There was one thought going through everyones heads. Get out. And fast. Bella wasn't quite fast enough so Edward picked her up bridal style and ran at in humane speed out of the house and deep into the forest until he couldn't hear their thoughts anymore. By the time Alice had got there Jasper was dry sobbing, so was Alice as she could see the future and she knew what was in store for them later.

By the time they had all got out in to the forest Alice and Jasper were in eachothers arms dry sobbing. Bella was stood in the corner arguing with Edward and Esme and Carlisle had that disgusted look on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie POV

Hrm. Where has everyone gone and why do I suddenly feel like crying. Oh. Bit too loud again. I honestly don't mean to. Its all Emmett's fault. Grr. Hes gone hunting AGAIN. He is soo going to die when he comes home. Theoretically. He's already dead but i'm going to kill him again. Then again why does he need to... "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" He has put all of my jeans on the roof!

**Edward POV**

I couldn't help sniggering childishly when I heard Rosalie's thoughts. Then I laughed even harder when she came out in Alice's jeans. Even Alice would be laughing if they weren't her best jeans from Paris 1958. She only kept them because she saw them coming back into fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

I had to step away from Alice because of all the anger running through her system, Edward is her favorite brother but I don't think he will get away with this. I think its safe to go back in now, Alice has calmed down.

**Alice POV**

Now to run away from the house and think of things I could do to Edward. Hrm. I could burn all his baseball things so he can't play? No he'd find a way and Jasper has TOO MUCH baseball stuff. What does he love most? I know! I am sooo going to kidnap Bella. When I come back in I think he'll e crying to much to realize. Now where to put her? I think I'm going to have to have a word with some wolves.

**Esme POV**

Ugh. They are all acting like 3 year olds! Its Edwards fault for putting all of Rosalie's jeans on the roof, then she wouldn't of put on Alice's jeans and then Alice wouldn't have gone mega-shopping. Again. I can't even imagine how much stuff she is going to come back with this time.


	4. Weightless

_This is going to be about my favorite song called weightless. This chapter is based around this song so it might be harder to understand if you don't know the song._

**Alice POV**

_Maybe its not my weekend but its going to be my year_

Edward is going to die. Bella might in the mean time. I've given up on the idea of the wolves as Edward has got pretty close to Seth so he'd just hand her right over. He is going to kill me when he knows but I don't care.

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere _

**Bella POV**

Okay. When Edward gets hold of Alice he will seriously kill her. I mean she left me being harassed by ARO! Seriously when I get turned I am sooo hunting her down. Ugh, At least they couldn't read my mind. Aro was still 'fascinated' by that.

_And this is my reaction, To everything I fear _

**Edward POV**

Okay it was official. I am going to KILL Alice for the second time! She flew her all the way to Volterra! AND SHE BROKE MY PIANO! She is going to die as soon as she walks within range of my mind reading.

_Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here _

**Emmett POV**

Ugh. Sometimes I wish jasper had killed Bella when he had a chance. "Woah... Edward not so close I need that" Oh great. Jasper was now feeling murderous again. Thanks eddie. Haha Eddie.


	5. Chapter 5

Esmee :) says:

_hello_

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_hi alice_

Bella says:

hi

OMG FASHION! says:

hey

Bella says:

yeah nothing eww rose im doin k? i cant concentrate othrwise

OMG FASHION says:

hrm.

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_say sorry to edward for mr_

_me*_

Bella says:

ok

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_cant type very well during_

Bella says:

ewwww

OMG FASHION! says:

rose please stop there

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_sorry alice you knew what was coming this morning didnt you_

Esmee :) says:

_she's been at it the whole time i think_

OMG FASHION! says:

Yup. I think bella will need new clothes though. Don;t ask

Bella says:

wat?

Esmee :) says:

_not gonna_

Bella says:

wat is she on about?

OMG FASHION! says:

Your going to need new clothes. Don't ask what rose is doing with them

Esmee :) says:

_ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Bella says:

ewwww rose why?

Esmee :) says:

_and that is why rose and em no longer and never will live with me again_

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_sorry bells you might need to decontaminate your house_

_sorry esme_

Bella says:

ewwww

OMG FASHION! says:

Oh and i would look for another bed...

Esmee :) says:

_u dont live with me so do it yourself u git_

Bella says:

i bleached it yesturday

Esmee :) says:

_what ur bed_

Bella says:

no my house edward had visions

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_yea im on about today when you were at school_

Bella says:

uh i mean mind reading

huh?

Esmee :) says:

_werid_

OMG FASHION! says:

No bella needs a new bed.

But she can get it herself

Bella says:

charl why did u say sorry?

Esmee :) says:

_phew oh and emmett punched our bed this morning cause apparently rose wouldnt dress up in a certain outfit_

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_ummm alice can explain or ask edward_

Bella says:

ewwwww

OMG FASHION! says:

ask edward

Bella says:

u said it was in school

OMG FASHION! says:

jasper might uhh 'get exited' if i get emotions again...

Thanks rose.

Bella says:

i dont understand

Esmee :) says:

_ooooooohhhhhhkay_

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_i would clean your house and buy a new bed_

Esmee :) says:

_who?_

_brb_

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_bella_

OMG FASHION! says:

kay

Bella says:

ewww i told u i bleached my house and we never make it 2 the bed

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_okkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

Bella says:

yeah never make it to the bed cant stop

OMG FASHION! says:

Ew Ew Ew you can stop before tomorrow please?

Bella says:

whats happening 2 morrow?

im confused?

Esmee :) says:

_ur always confused bella_

OMG FASHION! says:

Bella. Please stop.

Bella says:

i knw ha no chance

OMG FASHION! says:

ew okay

slightly desturbed

Bella says:

like yesturday we didnt make it 2 the house

OMG FASHION! says:

Even more disturbed

Esmee :) says:

_so thats why there was a whole in the forest_

Bella says:

the othr day we got 2 the main road then into q bush

Esmee :) says:

_lovely_

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_ewwwwwwwwwwww_

Rosie (L) Emmett says:

_btw the forest thing was me sorry_

Esmee :) says:

_i we kinda scarred a doctor a couple of days ago but it was sooooo funny_

OMG FASHION! says:

Urm rose. Jazz is kinda 'weird' Please stop

Bella says:

no the forest was me

yes

yey edwards got more saucepans!

Esmee :) says:

_jasper's getting horny i think_

Bella says:

ha carry on then

Esmee :) says:

_werid_

Bella says:

edward was wow last night

OMG FASHION! says:

You know your daughter eats out of them?

Rosie (L) Emmett _says:_

_emmet has got the whip out yayayayayaya_

Esmee :) says:

_i knw she didnt it at my house and i made nessie an omlet the next day_


End file.
